Talk:Pitch Perfect Wiki
Wiki: Pointless? I'm a little bothered. What exactly is the idea of creating a wiki about Pitch Perfect, when it consists of only one movie? Information is severely lacking, and nothing justifies the creation of this wiki. Just my two cents. 13:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, there are only a few active editors at this moment. And our goal is to build this wiki, the only thing to do is to be patient and help in contributing to the wiki. Even though it's only one movie. And why are you saying it's pointless even though the wiki has good content? --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 13:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I seem to be a little rude. Offending wasn't my intention. I've gone around a few of the articles— of the characters, specifically— and most of them are copied word for word from the Wikipedia articles of the actors and actresses, which was what really, really got on my nerves. 13:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) To be honest yes we maybe copied some info in wiki but bitchplease were not inventing biography and earlife of the actor's and actress user your commonsense -___- :WC, can you just give us time on fixing that since we only started editing recently. --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 13:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :My point is that the articles spill over onto the real actors and actresses instead of providing information on the characters themslves. Benji's article, for example, says that he moved from Phoenix in order to study at Barden U. Contrast against Cynthia Rose's article, wherein Ester Dean's life is detailed, not Cynthia Rose's. This is a mark of inconsistency. I'm only pointing out that it might be too ''early to creat a wiki, as it's too early. :Blugo34: I sound like I'm whining, I know, sorry. I'll help how I can. :) 13:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm your first point of view was why would their be a ppw that it has only 1 movie it's so what?! every movie deserves a wiki! : You're right in saying that every movie deserves a wiki. I love Pitch Perfect, honestly, but as much as I'd love to give it its own wiki, we don't quite have ''enough information to build the wiki ''just yet. ''I thought it might be better to wait for the sequel (if it comes out). 13:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Maybe just create an account ;;) : Done. :) Biddable (talk) 14:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Meet the A Cappella Singers section: Who Is Audrey? I've noticed that the link that corresponds to Aubrey Posen's picture on the front page links to an article of some character named "Audrey", who supposedly recruited Beca into the Barden Bellas. Funny… I thought Chloe did that. In any case, shouldn't that page be deleted, as "Audrey" isn't an actual character? Biddable (talk) 16:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. I just went ahead and fixed it. –Biddable (talk) 18:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Movies on Beca's bed? After watching this movie for the millionth time (and of course loving it again) I couldn't help but notice the movies on Beca's bed when she was there alone during spring break (when Chloe sent Beca a text saying they were going back to the ICCA's). Could anyone please tell me what the red movie is that is laying on her bed on top of slumdog millionaire please? Bardenbella1302 (talk) 17:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC)